Rub A Dub Dub
by Catalina Day
Summary: Rub-a-dub-dub, four dudes in a tub. Welcome to Logan's own personal Hell, complete with complimentary loofah. This borders on crack. Kogan if you squint.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I associated with Big Time Rush, or any affiliates thereof. This piece of marvelous wonder is written only for the purposes of entertainment, and is in no way intended to infringe upon the copyright holders of Big Time Rush or anything Big Time Rush-related.

**A/N:** I don't know what possesses me sometimes. To be honest, I kind of wanted to write something with Carlos in it ('cause he's just so adorkable). And then it morphs into… this. My subconscious must be a magical place full of unicorns and old bath water. D: Fear my unbeta'd greatness? I guess?

**Summary:** Rub-a-dub-dub, four dudes in a tub. Welcome to Logan's own personal Hell, complete with complimentary loofah. This borders on crack. Kogan, if you squint.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rub-A-Dub-Dub<span>**

So now Logan was sitting hip-deep in lukewarm water, with only a washcloth to cover his most private of areas, and there was absolutely nothing okay about this. Nothing.

It had all started with Kendall- and what _didn't_, really?- declaring that he would follow Logan everywhere until he apologized. Logan had always counted himself to be at least marginally intelligent; he should've been the last person on earth to underestimate Kendall Knight. But everywhere? _Everywhere_? Surely, Kendall wouldn't follow him into the bath.

"Gonna apologize yet?" _Speak of the devil_… Kendall glared angrily from the other end of the tub, though it was getting difficult to see through Carlos' splashing. Logan silently thanked all the gods he didn't believe in, logic having fled him at the first sight of Kendall's junk as he lowered himself into the steaming water.

"No." His voice was flat, his face basically expressionless, as he stared at the wall behind Kendall's head. Logan knew one of them had to get out of this damn tub first, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be _him_.

"Why don't you just apologize already, and get it over with?" Of course, Logan thought, James just had to put in his two cents. He was at the side of the tub, playing battleships with Carlos- who seemed to be there just to _be there_- both in their swim-trunks, no less. And for that, at least, Logan was thankful.

"Because I didn't _do_ anything!" Logan's voice seemed to have rose an octave, and his hands momentarily left the safety of his washcloth to wave through the air, seemingly illustrating how innocent he was in all of this by sheer force of movement.

"You know what you did!" Kendall had leaned forward, hands on his knees, and Logan's eyes couldn't help but glance down really quick. _Really_ quick. Just a peek.

"No, I _don't_!" His hands slammed into the water, and Carlos stopped his play (which was insane, because his ship _clearly_ had the tactical advantage over James' and Logan _clearly_ needed to send his brain in for repairs), and turned to Logan.

"The thing with the hat."

"What?" Logan was completely dumbfounded for a long, strained moment of utter silence. And then… '_Oh... _Oh. _That_.'

He looked up at Kendall's expectant face, Carlos making his ship jump onto the side of the tub, James miming missile explosions. He readjusted his washcloth, which had started to float away in the last few minutes. Felt a burning gaze on his, and locked eyes with Kendall.

"Sorry," he said, lightly, like it was nothing at all. He honestly hadn't realized it'd be such a big deal, but he wasn't gonna tell Kendall that.

Kendall nodded. James snorted. Carlos played. Logan looked around at all of them.

"Great, we're all friends again. Now, everybody, GET OUT!"

"Uh…" James grabbed Carlos' ship from his hands. "Let's go the pool, buddy." The door closed with a bang, and Logan turned his disgruntled look back to Kendall, who smiled almost sheepishly at him. His eye twitched. He threw the sopping washcloth at Kendall's face, where he hoped it stayed as he got out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel.

He could just hear the muffled sound of laughter as he opened the door and stepped out, Kendall leaving him with two words that made him smile despite himself: "Fair enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please. _Please_ write a story about what you think the 'thing with the hat' was. I'm dying to know what you think. I would be forever grateful. I might even post another BTR story!


End file.
